kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders
OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (オーズ・電王・オールライダー レッツゴー仮面ライダー, Ōzu Den'ō Ōru Raidā: Rettsu Gō Kamen Raidā) is a film released on April 1, 2011, commerating the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series and Toei's 60th anniversay. The catchphrase for the movie is "The world, these are Japan's heroes!!" (世界よ、これが日本のヒーローだ!! Sekai yo, kore ga nihon no hīrō da!!). While the film will feature all of the franchise's protagonists, the main heroes of the original Kamen Rider (#1), Kamen Rider Den-O, and Kamen Rider OOO will be the main characters. The film's subtitle "Let's Go Kamen Riders" is an homage to the theme song of the original series, "Let's Go!! Rider Kick" (レッツゴー！！ライダーキック Rettsu Gō!! Raidā Kikku). The film also marks the 60th Anniversary of the Toei Company and to commemorate it, the film features characters from other works of Shotaro Ishinomori: Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zubat. A preview airing of the film originally scheuled for March 15, 2011, was cancelled as the venue's structure was compromised as a result of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Story The film begins with Kamen Rider OOO battling three Mole Imagin, which retreat into the body of a boy. The DenLiner suddenly appears, and Kotaro Nogami and Teddy pinpoint the timeline where the Mole Imagin trio went. Eiji Hino and Ankh board the DenLiner on its way to November 11, 1971, but are instructed by the Owner not to exit the train while New Den-O deals with the rogue Imagin, as their presence may disrupt the flow of time. Upon arriving in 1971, New Den-O eliminates two of the Mole Imagin, with the third one still on the run. Wanting to take all of the Medals to himself while the other Greeed are still asleep in the timeline, Ankh sneaks out of the DenLiner, with Eiji chasing him before they bump into the third Mole Imagin. New Den-O destroys the Imagin, but the resulting explosion causes Ankh to drop a Cell Medal. While Eiji and Ankh are scolded by the DenLiner crew on their way back to their timeline, a Shocker soldier picks up the Cell Medal on the ground and hands it to General Black. The DenLiner arrives on April 1, 2011 to drop off Eiji and Ankh. There, Ankh's Medal case is stolen by a couple of young boys, who lead them to a slum area where the case is passed on to other children. The chase is disrupted by the police, who reveal themselves as Shocker soldiers. After escaping from the police, Ankh reveals to Eiji that Shocker took over Japan in 1971 before increasing their power over the years and conquering most of the world. Furthermore, Shocker has been inducted into the United Nations. Shocker has grown to incorporate other evil organizations from past Kamen Rider series such as G.O.D., Geddon, Gorgom and Crisis Empire. When one of the street children is caught by the Shocker police, Eiji changes into Kamen Rider OOO to battle them, but is weakened by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 - Shocker's elite warriors. Seeing that he saved them, the boys give OOO back the Medal case. OOO changes into Latorartar Combo to retreat and rush the children to safety, but is later on ambushed by General Shadow. The DenLiner, however, arrives to pick up Eiji and the children before they are captured. Aboard the DenLiner, Teddy explains to Eiji that in 1971, Shocker got a hold of a Core Medal and modified it for their use, but found no results from it. But when a soldier picked up the Cell Medal that Ankh dropped, the Shocker Medal merged with it to form the Shocker Greeed, which swiftly defeated the Double Riders and made them Shocker's elite. Because of Shocker's change of power, Kamen Riders after the Double Riders ceased to exist. It is now the DenLiner crew's mission to travel back to 1971 and correct the timeline. Eiji and Shigeru - one of the children - are dropped back into the slum area, where Eiji meets Hina - who does not know him due to the timeline change. They also discover that Naoki and Mitsuru have stayed aboard the DenLiner. Ankh has also gone aboard to retrieve the Medal he lost, but is chained by the Owner, who has Momotaros keep an eye on him. The crew arrive one minute before their previous arrival and Kotaro recovers the lost Medal, but Ankh starts a fight aboard the DenLiner to get it back. This causes him to accidentally lose four Medals out the window; because of this, the crew are forced to jump off the train and handle the situation. Three of the Medals are destroyed, but the fourth is picked up by a girl named Nokko, who mistakes the crew as Shocker henchmen and alerts the Kamen Rider Scouts of their presence. Throughout the whole ruckus, the Medal is once again picked up by a Shocker soldier and handed over to General Black. Kotaro changes into New Den-O Strike Form while he and Momotaros battle the Shocker platoon, with General Black changing into Hiruchameleon. Naoki, Mitsuru and Nokko recover the Medal and escape into a warehouse, but are surrounded by Shocker soldiers before the Double Riders appear and intervene - destroying the army's two Kaijin commanders with their Rider Kicks. The Double Riders and the children trick Hiruchameleon into taking a fake Medal with a transmitter so they can locate Shocker's headquarters. Before they proceed, New Den-O destroys the real Cell Medal to prevent any further trouble. The DenLiner arrives at the Shocker headquarters' location, where the Double Riders, New Den-O and Momotaros discover that General Black dropped a fake Medal during the earlier fight and that Shocker has the real Cell Medal intact, while at the same time, they lured the Riders into a trap. The Great Leader then awakens Shocker Greeed while General Black calls out Ikadevil, Garagaranda and other revived Kaijin before changing into Hirucameleon and battling the Riders. While New Den-O and Momotaros are having difficulty fighting Shocker Greeed, the Double Riders dispose of the revived Kaijin and unmask the Great Leader. Outside, Turtle Bazooka fires at the DenLiner, forcing the Owner to order a retreat. The Double Riders tell Kotaro, Momotaros and the boys to jump onboard while they handle Shocker Greeed. Still wanting to help the Double Riders, Naoki jumps off the DenLiner with Teddy following him before it heads back in time. On April 2, 2011, Shocker initiates a mass extermination of the remaining human race. As OOO continues to protect the slum area from the invading Shocker army, a heavily damaged DenLiner returns. Kotaro, Momotaros, Ankh and Mitsuru jump off before the DenLiner explodes. Eiji realizes that the DenLiner crew have failed in their mission. As Eiji and Kotaro are captured, Hina, Momotaros (reduced into a floating left arm), Ankh and the children make their escape. On their way to safety, they discover a time capsule containing Kamen Rider Scout uniforms and a letter from Naoki, telling them that after Shocker Greeed defeated the Double Riders, he and the Scouts became fugitives while Teddy died while protecting them. Surrounded by Shocker soldiers, Momotaros takes over Ankh's body and uses Teddy's dead Macheteddy form to keep the enemy busy while Hima and the children run off with the OOO Driver. Many humans are gathered at a plaza to bear witness to the crucified Eiji, Kotaro and Ankh as they are about to be executed by a firing squad. The children - now dressed as Kamen Rider Scouts - make an attempt to deliver the OOO Driver back to Eiji but are quickly apprehended before the Double Riders appear, revealing that the guilt-stricken scientists did not brainwash them while they pretended to serve Shocker until the time came to show their true colors. The human audience scrambles to revolt against Shocker and unchain Eiji, Kotaro and Ankh. Eiji changes into OOO, while Kotaro has Momotaros take over his body before changing into New Den-O - armed with the Momotarosword. Just as the four Riders are ounumbered, the playing field is changed with the sudden appearance of all of the Kamen Riders. The Owner appears out of the crowd, explaining that Riders will continue to exist as long as justice prevails. The DenLiner reappears and runs over General Black before Teddy is reunited with New Den-O while Momotaros and the other Imagin change into Den-O Climax Form. General Shadow attempts to escape the Riders, but is ambushed and destroyed by Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat. The Double Riders have a rematch with Shocker Greeed while the other Riders rush toward Great Leader. Shocker Greeed is destroyed by the Rider Double Kick before Ankh takes the Shocker Medal. When the Riders are overpowered by Great Leader's attacks, Ankh convinces OOO to use the Shocker Medal and an Imagin Medal from Momotaros in combination with the Taka Medal. With the three Medals, OOO changes into Tamashii Combo and destroys Great Leader with the Tamashii Bomber. The attack, however, unleashes Great Leader Colossus - the true form of Great Leader, who throws fireballs at the Riders and consumes the other Shocker leaders in an earthquake. The Riders are joined by Kamen Rider Birth and all of the extra Riders to battle the new menace. All of the Riders jump into their motorcycles to execute the All Rider Break, destroying Great Leader Colossus once and for all. In the end, a middle-aged man in a white coat appears before Eiji, Kotaro, Momotaros, Teddy, Hina and the Scouts. He is revealed to be not only Naoki, but Mitsuru's father. He reveals that he married Nokko and became a Shocker scientist to prevent the brainwashing of the Double Riders. The heroes bid each other farewell before the DenLiner embarks on its next destination. Cast *Eiji Hino (火野 映司, Hino Eiji?): Shu Watanabe (渡部 秀, Watanabe Shū?) *Kotaro Nogami (野上 幸太郎, Nogami Kōtarō?): Dori Sakurada (桜田 通, Sakurada Dōri?) *Ankh/Shingo Izumi (アンク／泉 信吾, Anku/Izumi Shingo?): Ryosuke Miura (三浦 涼介, Miura Ryōsuke?) *Hina Izumi (泉 比奈, Izumi Hina?): Riho Takada (高田 里穂, Takada Riho?) *Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎, Hidari Shōtarō?): Renn Kiriyama (桐山 漣, Kiriyama Ren?) *Philip (フィリップ, Firippu?): Masaki Suda (菅田 将暉, Suda Masaki?) *Naomi (ナオミ, Naomi?): Rina Akiyama (秋山 莉奈, Akiyama Rina?) *Mitsuru (ミツル?): Yūki Imai (今井 悠貴, Imai Yūki?)[7] *Naoki (ナオキ?): Fumiki Yoshikawa (吉川 史樹, Yoshikawa Fumiki?)[7] *Nokko (ノッコ?): Yuri Tsunematsu (恒松 祐里, Tsunematsu Yuri?)[7] *Shigeru (シゲル?): Roi Hayashi (林 遼威, Hayashi Roi?)[7] *General Black (ブラック将軍, Burakku Shōgun?): Seizō Fukumoto (福本 清三, Fukumoto Seizō?)[7] *Owner (オーナー, Ōnā?): Kenjirō Ishimaru (石丸 謙二郎, Ishimaru Kenjirō?) *Man in White (Naoki) (白衣の男（ナオキ）, Hakui no Otoko (Naoki)?): Isao Sasaki (ささき いさお, Sasaki Isao?) *Master of Fumen (風麺のマスター, Fūmen no Masutā?): Hiroshi Michiki (道木 広志, Michiki Hiroshi?) Voice actors *Momotaros (モモタロス, Momotarosu?): Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦, Seki Toshihiko?) *Urataros (ウラタロス, Uratarosu?): Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二, Yusa Kōji?) *Kintaros, Shadow Moon (キンタロス、シャドームーン, Kintarosu, Shadō Mūn?): Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき, Terasoma Masaki?) *Ryutaros, Garagaranda (リュウタロス、ガラガランダ, Ryūtarosu, Garagaranda?): Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一, Suzumura Ken'ichi?) *Teddy (テディ, Tedi?): Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔, Ono Daisuke?) *Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date) (仮面ライダーバース（伊達 明）, Kamen Raidā Bāsu (Date Akira)?): Hiroaki Iwanaga (岩永 洋昭, Iwanaga Hiroaki?) *General Shadow (ジェネラルシャドウ, Jeneraru Shadō?): Hidekatsu Shibata (柴田 秀勝, Shibata Hidekatsu?)[7] *High Priest Darom, King Dark (大神官ダロム、キングダーク, Daishinkan Daromu, Kingu Dāku?): Shōzō Iizuka (飯塚 昭三, Iizuka Shōzō?) *General Jark (ジャーク将軍, Jāku Shōgun?): Seizō Katō (加藤 精三, Katō Seizō?) *The Great Leader of Shocker (ショッカー大首領, Shokkā Daishuryō?): Gorō Naya (納谷 悟朗, Naya Gorō?) *Kamen Rider #1 (仮面ライダー１号, Kamen Raidā Ichigō?): Hiroshi Fujioka (藤岡 弘、, Fujioka Hiroshi,?)[8] *Kamen Rider #2 (仮面ライダー２号, Kamen Raidā Nigō?): Takeshi Sasaki (佐々木 剛, Sasaki Takeshi?)[8] *Kamen Rider V3, Zubat (仮面ライダーV3、ズバット, Kamen Raidā Bui Surī, Zubatto?): Hiroshi Miyauchi (宮内 洋, Miyauchi Hiroshi?)[8] *Shocker Greeed, Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, Inazuman (ショッカーグリード、十面鬼ユム・キミル、イナズマン, Shokkā Gurīdo, Jūmenki Yumu Kimiru, Inazuman?): Hideo Ishikawa (石川 英郎, Ishikawa Hideo?)[7] *Ikadevil, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Kikaider (イカデビル、仮面ライダーアマゾン、仮面ライダーストロンガー、キカイダー, Ikadebiru, Kamen Raidā Amazon, Kamen Raidā Sutorongā, Kikaidā?): Tomokazu Seki (関 智一, Seki Tomokazu?) *Riderman, Kamen Rider Black, Jaguarman, Shocker Combatman (ライダーマン、仮面ライダーBLACK、ジャガーマン、ショッカー戦闘員, Raidāman, Kamen Raidā Burakku, Jagāman, Shokkā Sentōin?): Ibuki (勇吹輝?) *Apollo Geist (アポロガイスト, Aporo Gaisuto?): Kazuhisa Kawahara (川原 和久, Kawahara Kazuhisa?) *Mole Imagin (1) (モールイマジン（１）, Mōru Imajin (1)?): Akira Sasanuma (笹沼 晃, Sasanuma Akira?) *Mole Imagin (2) (モールイマジン（２）, Mōru Imajin (2)?): Kengo Takanashi (高梨 謙吾, Takanashi Kengo?) *Mole Imagin (3), Shiomaneking (モールイマジン（３）、シオマネキング, Mōru Imajin (3), Shiomanekingu?): Hisafumi Oda (小田久史, Oda Hisafumi?) *O Scanner Voice (オースキャナー音声, Ōsukyanā Onsei?): Akira Kushida (串田 アキラ, Kushida Akira?) *Birth Driver Voice (バースドライバー音声, Bāsu Doraibā Onsei?): Jōji Nakata (中田 譲治, Nakata Jōji?) *Gaia Memory Voice (ガイアメモリ音声, Gaia Memori Onsei?): Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦, Tachiki Fumihiko?) Suit actors *Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二, Takaiwa Seiji) *Kamen Rider Birth, Kikaider, Urataros, Ankh, Mole Imagin: Eitoku (永徳) *Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kikaider 01, Shocker Greeed, Mole Imagin: Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳, Watanabe Jun) *Kintaros, Kamen Rider Black RX, Shadow Moon : Jiro Okamoto (岡元 次郎, Okamoto Jirō) *Ryutaros, Ikadevil: Toshihiro Ogura (おぐら としひろ, Ogura Toshihiro) *Teddy, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Apollo Geist, Mole Imagin: Shinichi Kaneda (金田 進一, Kaneda Shinichi) *General Shadow: Kazutoshi Yokoyama (横山 一敏, Yokoyama Kazutoshi) *Kamen Rider #1, Shocker Greeed: Yugo Fujii (藤井 祐伍, Fujii Yūgo) *Kamen Rider #2, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Great Leader of Shocker, Zanjioh: Masashi Takada (高田 将司, Takada Masashi) *General Jark, Momotaros (understudy), Shiomaneking, Zubat: Fuiya Touei (藤榮 史哉, Tōei Fumiya) *Rock Great Leader: Keizo Yabe (矢部 敬三, Yabe Keizō) *Great Leader of Shocker: Ryo Yokota (横田 遼, Yokota Ryō) *Inazuman, Ganikomoru, Mole Imagin, Shocker Combatman: Kazuya Okada (岡田 和也, Okada Kazuya) *High Priest Darom, Ankh (understudy), Shocker Combatman: Satoshi Fujita (藤田 慧, Fujita Satoshi) *High Priest Darom: Jiro Uchikawa (内川 仁朗, Uchikawa Jirō) *Zanjioh, Turtle Bazooka: Masato Tsutamune (蔦宗 正人, Tsutamune Masato) Theme song *"Let's Go RiderKick 2011"[9] **Artist: Kamen Rider Girls : The title "Let's Go Rider Kick 2011" is an homage to the original theme song of the Kamen Rider television series "Let's Go!! Rider Kick". The single was released on April 20, 2011. External Links http://www.all-rider.jp/index.html Trivia *When the riders were about to form the All Rider Break, they formed the number 40 because it was the 40th anniversary of the franschise. *Inazuman, Kikader, Kikaider 01 and Zubat make a cameo in this film, this indicates the possibility that they exist in the same universe as the Kamen Riders. (Shotaro Ishinomori created the characters as well as Kamen Rider) Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers